User talk:OutcastBOS
OutcastBOS 22:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Look who showed up. Just in time for the rant. Wall of text on my talk page. Spoon hates his country. Just doing my job. 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, it's good ta see ya, Pyro! If you find the welcome... unappeitzing, I could find you something a bit... fuzzier. Anyway, I'm damn glad that SOMEONE showed. Where did you get refered? Just doing my job. 21:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) My page on el vault. Spoon put the link up... and my mom got pissed at me for the nude chickOutcastBOS 21:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I told him it was a bad idea. He's turning the place into Pr0nlulz. Eh, the Vault doesn't transfer well. Take your stuff, copypaste. It'll be invisible. Copy a box off of Billy Mays, and edit accordingly. Tell mum I said hello. Just doing my job. 21:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Will you be willing to work for a steady supply of... pictures? Spence 21:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) No pictures...OutcastBOS 21:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Damn, well I guess wolf could use a few more... Spence 21:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 21:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] :Damn it Spoon! You're ruining my operation! Spence 21:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, but no nudity...my mom is a bitch!OutcastBOS 21:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Uh...ok, my page just will not work... a little help guys? OutcastBOS 21:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) But it's a chicken! Eating a BABY?!?! Fat Man Spoon 21:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we know. Spoon are you in need of my erm... services? Spence 21:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! I said it was good! now HELP ME!!!!!(look at above posting)OutcastBOS 21:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean it won't work? Spence 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::just that... it won't FUCKING workOutcastBOS 21:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::How does it not work? What's wrong with it? Spence 21:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::to tell you the truth... I don't really knoe...it's just being retarted with me Idiocy as normal. I thought I killed the chicken... anyway, we really need stats and grammar. Everything is the same as F3, cept Outdoorsman, but I got that covered. You might not want relatives poking around, as Wolf's throwing more fucks than a busy brothel (or Desmond), with images to boot. I'll see if I can't... accomadate you more subtle like. Good luck, godspeed, all that crap. Just doing my job. 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Does it involve chickens? Fat Man Spoon 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :This is a freebie. Spence 21:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ooooooh... good one. Fat Man Spoon 21:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Now are you in need of my services? Spence 21:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) what is up with the chickens?!?!OutcastBOS 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Whats it look like?! Fat Man Spoon 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) it looks like you have a chicken fetish dude... you need helpOutcastBOS 21:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's just a RUSE!!! ha ha! got ya! Fat Man Spoon 21:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) curses...foiled again!OutcastBOS 22:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sigh you deleted my page for you Spoon... way to disappoint. Spence 22:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Back to old buisinessOutcastBOS 22:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Let's Recap Wolf is turning into a cyberpimp. Spoon hates his country. Butcher Pete knows about Photoshop. Porter's not here, but being Captain Super Edit, can help with major problems. I have laid the cards on the table, revealed myself to be a furry, Spence is up to God knows what in who cares where, ACDCZombie is here somewhere, and the Dude is being the Dude. Just doing my job. 22:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm up to nothing... just created my own shack, go see it if you like. Spence 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) what's a furry??OutcastBOS 22:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Furries like animals. Like, possibly too much. I'm not a complete furry (I like robots!) but I'm pretty close. Just doing my job. 22:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, so you have an animal fetish? I'm a Voreaphile.look it up.OutcastBOS 22:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Fucking Euro... Fat Man Spoon 22:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sexual arousal to being eaten, eating others, or watching someone being eaten. I agree to some extent... Fat Man Spoon 22:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, nobody call me weird ever again. Spence 22:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::numbers one and three, spoonOutcastBOS 22:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I just like eating generally. Fat Man Spoon 22:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :agreed... Spence 22:34, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I see... so you're nothing like what I am... my types of Voraphilla are Giantess and animal soft voreOutcastBOS 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Being eaten? That's a little dangerous. I'm very sure I could find something for you... don't you think the tank of fuel strapped to your back will cause some nasty heartburn? Just doing my job. 22:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :No, fool. I would like to be eaten...whle...by a giant womanOutcastBOS 22:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::As soon as the tank hits her lower intestine, kaboom... Animal soft? Explain, and I shall find. Just doing my job. 22:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::actually, "soft" is a term to describe both types of vore. It means swallowed whole, not chewedOutcastBOS 22:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) 22:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC)]] Thanks spoon, that worksOutcastBOS 22:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, you do know how silly vore is, right? You wouldn't actually want to be eaten alive, right?? Just doing my job. 23:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, yeah I would I want to die when I'm 82. Fat Man Spoon 23:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Brain in a fucking jar, live forever. Just doing my job. 23:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Eh, found this. Just doing my job. 23:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about not bein' around... I have to use the library now and I'm only alowed 2 hours a day. Hey, wanna start a picture war to help cheer me up? you guys are doin' a good job alreadyOutcastBOS 15:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh......okay.you might wanna wai tuntill you has some secrecy then go check out Wolf's Cache or Nitpicker's Champagne Cellar :::Also,make a blog NOW! ::::to clarify... I meant Vore... RIP Soryy to hear about billy dieing... damn! all the cool celebs are dieng! Hey :ok, I Really''suck at it, so can someone make a Pyro page? these library computers suck...OutcastBOS 16:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ok, i didnt even bother reading that, but i did look at the ummmmmm pictures?--Bayonetta 16:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) sorry, I screwed up posting my rebuttal...and about the pics? I'm a Voreaphile. and other guys, chek out the aboveOutcastBOS 16:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Theres diffrent ''pictures;; on this wikia,feel free to add yir own. Mr.Wolf 17:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) actually, I meant a character page, like yours or spoons... I would just fuck it up if I tried... not to meantion I have no clue hw to do half of this shitOutcastBOS 17:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hello dere. Spoon 18:43, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hey. Do you have recent changes on? Nitty 18:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) do I have ''what on?OutcastBOS 18:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Recent changes. Go to the top, select widget dashboard, scroll using the arrow till you hit recent changes, then click it. You'll be able to see where everyone is. Nitty 18:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh, hey can you guys make a Character Page for me? these library computers suckOutcastBOS 18:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. ... Hey, I'm sorry for being such an ass. Nitty 18:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) wait, what? when were you an ass?OutcastBOS 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Dude said you were "sad". I thought "Oh, boo-hoo, I'm not a get-well-soon card". Then, Spoon told me about you getting rejected. Man, I'm sorry. Same thing's happened to me. I know how it hurts. Nitty 18:56, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh, yeah...thanks dude, no hard feelingsOutcastBOS 18:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh, and how's my character page comin' along?OutcastBOS 19:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm also not gonna call you a rapist anymore. Nitty 19:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :thanks dude.OutcastBOS 19:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty, I saw an infobox for pyro somewhere, and now can't find it. Spoon 19:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it was on either my or Wolf's page in the VaultOutcastBOS 19:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nonono, a one built for this wiki. Spoon 19:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ohhh...me=duhOutcastBOS 19:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, there we go. We'll have to do some nerfing for the mod, but Pararararaptor handles that. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Me 'n Spoon are here all the time, at any time. Nitty 19:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) All day, everyday, 8 days a week. Spoon 19:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Except for Rosh Hashana. And Kwanza. And International Talk Like a Pirate day. Nitty 19:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ah, thanks guys...OutcastBOS 19:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sure. Life's a bitch, and we're getting back at it any way we can. Nitty 19:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) true thatOutcastBOS 19:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, i'm backOutcastBOS 21:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, I was just making Steve. Spoon 21:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I saw...OutcastBOS 21:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Do you like Pyro's background? Spoon 21:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) yeah, I do. can I get my buddy Bass as a follower?OutcastBOS 21:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Buddy ba- oh, you mean the singing fish thing? Sure. Spoon 21:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) no, like the guitar not the fish... check out my MoreCrap From OutcastBOS page on the VaultOutcastBOS 21:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ...hello?OutcastBOS 22:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Dude, yer blog. Spoon 22:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) oh, duh! Revenge of the Nerds That song sucked balls, it was the lowpoint of an otherwise good movie. You need to hear the Reanimator theme music. Pararaptor 08:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! 'nuff said, check my new blog for meOutcastBOS 21:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hey dere! Spoon 21:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) howdy spoonOutcastBOS 21:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Dear God, HELP! some seriously f'd up crap happened to me yesterday and I need some serious cheerin' up...OutcastBOS 17:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :;What happened?Is it bad? Mr.75 17:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hell, yes. In my previous posts, I declared my love for the girl who lives across the street from me. well after countless consoling and Pick-Up talks, I finally got the courage to ask her out. I picked up a bouqet of flowers and put on my "nice" clothes and walked over to ask her. when I got to the front step, there was that FUCKING WHORE sitting there snogging her "love of her life" thet I had no idea existed! she made NO clue to me that he existed and flirted ack with me. she then said that "I was like a brother to her and it would be weird to go out with her brother" and then her guy said sorry and then he said he would advise me to lose a couple pounds if I ever wanted to land a chick like Michaela. so the I got pissed, called her a bitch and whipped the flowers as hard as I could at them and stomped off and I still havent got over it.OutcastBOS 17:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) KILL HIM Spoon 17:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :wish I could, but I've no clue who he is... With thiss? Mr.75 17:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) KILL HIM ANYWAY Spoon 17:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I just need vore man...mabye that'll help.OutcastBOS 17:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, iit wont. KILL HIM FOR REDEMPPTIONB Spoon# :::Just use Callahan's Magnum onn the bastard,that'll help more than vore. Mr.75 17:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::serously, I have no clue who he is or where he lives. and I don't wanna go to jail for the reast of my life...but the bastard called me fat(which I am) but I did not need for him to reassure me... I just need vore MAke itt look lkie acccident Spoon again, dont know where he livesOutcastBOS 17:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) FOllow hi hoome., Spoon 17:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Nitpicker's gift http://europe1.yiffstar.com/?pid=82199 Spoon 18:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it. There was another one about a whale that ate the universe, but that was a little too rediculous. Nitty 16:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, reallyOutcastBOS 16:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) My spine... Spoon 16:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::What about it? It burns... Spoon 16:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::WHAT HAPPENED? X7Y/09ZXT 16:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Bricks. And concrete. Spoon 17:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::GIVE ME THE WHOLE STORY DAMMIT!If your greatly injured then thats just fine,but if your stil in one-piece,thats bad. X7Y/09ZXT 17:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I still have legs but I can't use them for the minute. So I'm kinda stuck here. Anyway, it's all down to my (fucking) work experience. Spoon 17:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Let me guess,you were working construction and you had an accident. X7Y/09ZXT 17:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Close. I'm at a warehouse. And the bricks fell on me, and sprained my leg. So now, I can't walk for now, but it's starting to feel better. Spoon 17:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm,why don'tcha go to outcasts blog,or look at the picutres im gonna upload to my user page. X7Y/09ZXT 17:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I shall do so. Spoon 17:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Compensator Nitty, here is a picture of a compensator and a random guy http://media.photobucket.com/image/saints%20row%20compensator/SIPYEKNOD/SA400011Large.jpg ::Doesnt work. X7Y/09ZXT 17:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::tryin' to fix it ::::WOrks now,but honestly,,that image looks like shit,my phone takes better pictures. X7Y/09ZXT 17:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I'm Back...again go 2 blog Hey, spoon... can you make a couple o' weapon pages for me? breif description of them: *Pyro's flamer-called the Asher *Pyro's Shotgun (Double-barrel shotgun that sets enimies on fire) *the Eviscerator (Axe that sets opponents on fire) I would make them myself, but these library computers suckOutcastBOS 20:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Where the Hell is everyone?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!?OutcastBOS 20:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Oucast,the weapon limit for every character is: *One melee weapon *one big gun *one small gun. Your weapon list exceeds that.So crunch it down to a reasonable limit. M471/952G 15:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) all righty then, I changed it! What the Hell happened to everyone? I'm sittin on my blog with nothin' to doOutcastBOS 15:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Vacation and internal chilidish conflicts between people. You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::whell, they can drop the hostility and ingage in conversation that may or may not drop their IQ by 100 points...me and nitty never did finish our battle, and I want you people to guess my avatar!OutcastBOS 15:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's Thomas and ray from call of juarez bound in blood,your avatar was a promotional screenshot hinting at a brotherly conflict. You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::correct! how'd you figure that out?OutcastBOS 15:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I have good eyesight,it helped when i joined the army at 21,even if i nearly did get my squad killed. You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm late, Pyro. Nitty 15:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, my god! IT LIVES! PRAISE THA LAWD! I'll be on my blog if ya need me, oh, and I fixed my weaponsOutcastBOS 21:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Spoon 21:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Howdy. Did anyone make those weapon pages like I asked? So you like vore? My favourite hentai artist does vore sometimes I am sure I could direct you to some of it when I get back home from my road trip Marris (Talk) 02:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Da, I am a voreaphile. thanksOutcastBOS 15:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Put it on her page, dammit. And Dallas, I still can't find them damn weapons! Spoon 15:05, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'll explain for the slower people. Look at the top of the page, this page, click on the tile"hey, spoon" it'll take you right to themOutcastBOS 15:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Don't you take that tone with me, and it seems you're perfectly capable yourself. Spoon 15:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I was just doin' an impression of Harold Long time, no text Hey BOS! What have you been up to? AngryNorwegianDude (Talk) 15:10, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Not a thing, how 'bout you?OutcastBOS 15:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) You actually thought I was offended? Hehe... learn about sarcasm. Spoon 15:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't try to piss off peopleOutcastBOS 15:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Anyhoo, Did you find the weapons?OutcastBOS 15:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, and I said you were perfectly capable of doing them yourself. On an unrelated note, here is a picture of my cat. 15:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC)]] On a related not, I can't really, I don't think these computers are capable of stuff ike that, because every time I tried, It crashed the internet and I had to log back in, If I had a better computer, I would gladly do it myself, so I would really appreciate it spoon...OutcastBOS 15:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Here is my cat [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] 15:48, 8 August 2009 (UTC) nice catsOutcastBOS 15:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :One of my older cats died 2 months ago.Here's an image i'm on my blog now go 2 itOutcastBOS 17:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) You lecherous pile of filth! Your mother was a hamster and your father stank of barbituates! Murk! Nitty 17:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Wh say that? Because it's true. Why else? Pararaptor 14:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Hello?Are you here?(Or at least,your spider-girlfriend) Fiedoggist High Priest 17:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm hereSt.John Allerdyce :Right,blog time. Fiedoggist High Priest 17:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) As promised =) the best hentai artist out there.Also does vore so you will like it.http://aryion.com/g3/user/Nitro_Titan.Marris (Talk) 20:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey marris.--The Fiedoggist 20:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Is there some reason you have to be on your blog? Pararaptor 16:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, because most of the others refuse to talk unless we're on a blogOutcastBOS 16:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cast your eyes to the sack of randomness that is Spence's talk page. Pararaptor 16:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :O.....K...., that is random... where's nitty and spoon?OutcastBOS 16:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Vargot question. Spoon's signed into the Escapist, but hasn't posted in 5 hours. As for Nitty, I have nurr idearr. Pararaptor 16:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RANDOM AWESOMENESS! Lord Strap-On 16:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Randomness FTW! Ca plane pour moi moi moi moi moi ca plane pour moi... Pararaptor 16:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Continue. Pararaptor 16:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Attemtping to give a damn:FAILED!. Lord Strap-On 16:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't see that coming. Pararaptor 16:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Please lave a message after you lose your virginity! (Yes,that is my actual Voice-Message) --Lord Strap-On 16:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Why is all the text grey?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! Pararaptor 16:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Nurr Seckshun Did it work? Pararaptor 16:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) FUCK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Pararaptor 16:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I love you. Pararaptor 16:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :WELCOME TO OPERaTION MINDFUCK! Lord Strap-On 17:00, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Agh! My mind! You fucked it! Pararaptor 17:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. Lord Strap-On 17:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Where did Dallas & Daniel get to? Pararaptor 17:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :A strip-club? Lord Strap-On 17:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Lucky cunts. I wish I was in a strip club. I'd have something to do, other than talk to a bunch of people on the other side of the world. Pararaptor 17:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :BOS Mentioned his mom was a bitch.......Stripper Bitch? Lord Strap-On 17:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) My mum is the last thing I'd want to see in a strip club. Pararaptor 17:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :agreedOutcastBOS 17:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Did you leave or something or were you just watching our conversation? Pararaptor 17:15, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wow,this merry magners effect is wearing off,i'm gonna have to drink some more. Lord Strap-On 17:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) It's funny 'cause your spellings better WHERE THE FUCK ARE NITTY & SPOON?! Pararaptor 17:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I Dunno. Lord Strap-On 17:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Right here, bitches! Nitty 17:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) NITTY! Pararaptor 17:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Are you drunk too? I thought you hated me because I hate yer idol, Zombie. Nitty 17:27, 22 August 2009 (UTC) No, I've decided to give up drinking until October. Pararaptor 17:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Then why the hell are you so happy? Nitty 17:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm drinking magners,helps prevent me from monuimentally fucking up. Lord Strap-On 17:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I have the twin's number! Though not under the circumstances I would've hoped, but nonetheless! Girl! Phone! Pararaptor 17:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :So you get two twins all to yourself?Bastard. Lord Strap-On 17:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Bonjour y'allBlackWidowAL 17:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :SPIDERGIRL! Lord Strap-On 17:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::You seem happy to see me...BlackWidowAL 17:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) No, no, just one twin. But not really. Pararaptor 17:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Twins?! Ya douche. Bay hasn't been on in days... I'm thinking that one of YOU killed her! Nitty 17:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :BlackWidowAL 17:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::YOU! IT WAS YOU!!! :::I'm not saying I did, but I'm not saying I didn'tBlackWidowAL 17:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Lord Strap-On 17:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) FUCK! ONE TWIN! NOT TWO! ONE! Pararaptor 17:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Then you aren't doing it right. Threesome, anyone? Nitty 17:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I've told Dallas that I'd be willing for one...I do have a friend that owes me a favor BlackWidowAL 17:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't he 15? Nitty 17:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::yup, it was just for future reference thoughBlackWidowAL 17:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Pararaptor 17:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Pararaptor 17:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :To quote Butcher, your ass would be on To Catch a Predator so damn fast our heads would spin. ... Where's Bayo...? Nitty 17:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Double Post WTF?! Pararaptor 17:47, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Bayonetta's dead, remember? Pararaptor 17:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) But her game looks so good... I hope she's not mad at me or anything, she hardly speaks to me anymore. Nitty 17:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) She hasn't been talking to anyone lately. I'm going to bed. Pararaptor 17:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Nighty night, Parryraptor. Dream of twins! And me stealing them! Nitty 17:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I've run out of Magners,so im gonna get a few more cans beforee Crabby me returns. Lord Strap-On 17:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) If you can pull yourself away from the sex for a minute http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Joint_Adminship_Request:_Spoon_and_Nitty Recommend our asses! Spoon 16:26, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Wait... isn't he 15?! Nitty 16:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Spoon 16:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) "For how many more three month per-i-ods... is it still considered statutory raaaay-ay-ay-pe...?" Nitty 16:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I don't get it. Spoon 16:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, it's this song by some comedian... she's 18, he's 15, she's horny, there's jail time. Nitty 16:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Mkay. Spoon 16:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sooooo... you come here often? Nitty 16:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hihihihi!!!! Nitty 15:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Wow, we were just talking about you. Spoon 15:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) you were?, what about me?OutcastBOS 15:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, just where the hell you were. Spoon 15:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) How's the lady? Nitty 15:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) to Spoon- school for one, and Anna's been well, and she's...well, it's her time o' the month, so she might be a lil' crabby...OutcastBOS 15:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Righto. How have YOU been? Spoon 15:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Just Increadably bored...got P.L. and B.S. this past week.OutcastBOS 15:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Good. I'm guessing your internet is slow at the moment? Anyways, I'm getting a pet fox. Spoon 15:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) And I'm going to England to live with Spoony. Nitty 15:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I see, anyhoo, Ms. LeBeau is forcing me off the computer so she can talk, so seeya for a little bitOutcastBOS 15:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) And i am spending my time swearing at Dante in DMC4 on Hell or Hell mode.Its fucking insane. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 15:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nobody make any sudden movements! Nitty 16:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Howdy to y'allBlackWidowAL 16:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Spoon 16:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh God! Nitty 16:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nobody move,their vision is based on movement (Gets killed by Dante in HoH mode again) FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) O HAI DER- Ahem... How are you doing? Spoon 16:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) pretty good,man is school boring!BlackWidowAL 16:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Mmm mm mpphh mffh. Nitty 16:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) BlackWidowAL 16:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Remember, no friendly fire! You'll be fine. Spoon 16:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ahhhh! What the hell?! Hothothothothot!!! Nitty 16:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) That means you're a spy! Spoon 16:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Motherfucking Spy checkers! Arrgggggahahhgrhaghrgahrgraaaaaaaccck... Nitty 16:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Go die in a hole, Xaaaaandoos. Spoon 16:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) 16:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ]] I don't get it... Spoon 16:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You've never heard of the Brady Bunch? Nitty 16:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Am I American? No, no I am not. Spoon 16:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Fuck that, everybody on Earth needs to see an episode of the Brady Bunch at one point in their lives. Nitty 16:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello peopleOutcastBOS 21:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Where the HELL is everyone?OutcastBOS 21:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) HELLO! Spoon 21:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) finally! I thought I was all by myselfOutcastBOS 21:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) YOU!Did you know its tango time?*pulls out switchblade and beat it starts playing in the background*.The Dumpster behind KFC 21:38, September 8, 2009 (UTC) GOOOOOOOOO CANADA! Spoon 21:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Spoon 21:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I killed him in an epic tango.He could not handle my tango skills holmes!The Dumpster behind KFC 21:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) That must be why they call you 'The Dancing Killer'. Spoon 21:52, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Zombie... you've been hit by, you've been struck by Pyro!OutcastBOS 22:02, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Bubba:Oh hell no!BEND THE FUCK OVER!... You've be fucked by,You've been fucked by a Smooth Negro!The Dumpster behind KFC 22:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) And I quote: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED THERE?! Pararaptor 11:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Question for Mr. Wolf Why am I in only one quest?OutcastBOS 22:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Because Jesus doesn't love you. Spoon 22:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, duh!OutcastBOS 22:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi Dallas! What's up? Nitty 22:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Nothin' just increadably bored, you talk to Bay yet?OutcastBOS 23:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) She's long gone. I don't know what happened to her, but I suppose it had something to do with Zombie. Nitty 23:02, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :This site would been worse if bay came back. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) hmmm... I feel bad for ya. by my calculations, only 1 day of Hell left for me!OutcastBOS 23:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) A period that lasts more than a day? Preposterous! Nitty 23:07, September 8, 2009 (UTC) only in heaven. so Nitty, you like Marvel?OutcastBOS 23:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) The comic book company? Nitty 23:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) yupOutcastBOS 23:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) No. I don't like comic books. Nitty 23:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Damit! I'll never settle this arguement between me and my friend Jarod!OutcastBOS 23:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) And what would you be arguing about? Nitty 23:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) If the Juggernnaut could move the Blob. I say he can'tOutcastBOS 23:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ???? Hmph. Spoony left. :'( Nitty 23:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) yes he did...I'm pissed at Mr. Wolf...I'm only in one quest!!!!OutcastBOS 23:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I miss my Spoony. He's only able to spend two hours with me due to the time zones, and I fucking missed it! Nitty 23:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) What aboyuut the "Projected Release Date?"OutcastBOS 23:31, September 8, 2009 (UTC) hold that thought...Gotta goOutcastBOS 23:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) See ya. I miss Spoony. Nitty 23:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, everybody!OutcastBOS 22:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) What do you want? Spoon 22:16, September 10, 2009 (UTC) just to talkOutcastBOS 22:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Because Jesus doesn't love you. Nitty 22:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) OhhhhhhKayyyyy....I saw that Bay's not dead...OutcastBOS 22:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh is Bay still on the internet then? Pararaptor 06:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Bay is gone.That's something we all have learned. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 09:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Well evidently not, have Dallas actually seen her. Pararaptor 10:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) How do we know Dallas is telling the truth? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 10:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) He has no reason to lie to us. Pararaptor 11:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) We don't know that (Yet,anyway),plus i highly doubt bayonetta is back.And i am glad,in truth,i think the site si better off without bay.Anyway,enough about bay,what shallth we talk about? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 11:49, September 11, 2009 (UTC) The fact that the mod is far too ambitious, we need to prune it back. Pararaptor 11:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm working on it,we dont need no pruning back,but i'm going to have to set up a new idea rule.All ideas msut be checked and approved before going in,i have a lot too do.Plus i also finished removing Bay's quest (Seriously,took up too much space,now i have tons of space for new content),so that helps,plus Ireland has been removed (Seriously,scotland and england is enough) so that leaves us in the good. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? Wolf, do you have that screenshot yet? Pararaptor 12:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) No,and i likely never will,laptop-computer transferring takes about 6 hours at minimum. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 12:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) If it takes you 6 hours to move a picture from one computer to another, how long is the finished mod, I'm guessing 4-5 GB going to take? Pararaptor 12:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Have to go for a while. Pararaptor 12:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'm back. Providing you're here. Pararaptor 13:01, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah,i'm here. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 13:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So yeah, how can a single image take you so long? Pararaptor 13:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) While my standard comptuer is nice and new,my laptop is quite an old model,that wasnt really built for trading files,hell,its only a 5GB Computer,and wolfmod takes up about 4GB of that space,so file trading is one thing that doesnt work quite nicely.Similiarly(Spelling?),WolfMod was built for older laptops,so transferring it to my newer computer would seriously fuck up the mod.When i'm uploading the mod,there will probably be a 2-day upload time at minimum. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 13:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) And how do you fit both Fallout 3 & Oblivion onto that 1GB of extra space? Pararaptor 13:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Oblivion is on the Console,and i have F3 installed on a Windows 98 computer that i have up in the attic. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 13:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Then how do you mod? You need both the modding program & the actual thing you're modding on the same computer. Pararaptor 13:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Meh,that was the original plan,but i scrapped it,F3's engine was too shitty to support everything.It's still in the style of F3,but thats it. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 13:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) And how are you going to fit that onto only 1GB? Pararaptor 13:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Eleventy (And all other WolfMod projects,like Black Earth) are stored within WolfMod itself,the 4GB space comes from most of the projects that are being worked on (Fallout eleventy,left 4 dead eleventy,elder scrolls eleventy,black earth),on its own WolfMod only takes up around 200-250MB,quite helpful,now,enough about the mod. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 13:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You are full of just so much shit. Pararaptor 14:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Watch your tongue,raptor. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 14:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I thought you had Oblivion on the console. Pararaptor 14:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Uh,yeah,i do.Whats your point?Elder Scrolls Eleventy's engine hasnt been decided yet. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 14:20, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You, one man, are creating four games, all only 1GB. Pararaptor 14:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) One Man?Nope,i have assistance from my brother and some other people,such as jamie cross (Guy helping on Left 4 Dead eleventy and Elder Scrolls Eleventy),and a few othe rpeople i won't name. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 14:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) And they all just happen to have this same modding system which you cant upload to the internet due to it taking six hours to transfer even the slightest amount of data. Pararaptor 14:30, September 11, 2009 (UTC) And Stevey finally catches on. Spoon 14:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Whatever you say.If you'll excuse me,i have stuff to attend to. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? I've had suspicions for a loooong time. Pararaptor 14:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) hey, guysOutcastBOS 00:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) The wave of studity washes the land free of polititions and loafers (not the shoe) and the sandals of retribution claim ignorance of the immpeding attack of the welsh extremists! Oh the humanity! Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 19:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ohhhhhkaaaaaay....The Blob Oh ho! States the high priest gandalf, we shall not fall victim to the hordes of 4chan, with their pornographic lamps! Nobody shall take our virginity, save for that guy named Stu. Spoon Leave me a freakin' message 19:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Why is everything getting deleted?